Who's Off Guard Now?
by Carnivals
Summary: Butch and Buttercup fight each other on the weekdays. On Friday, Butch does something that shocks Buttercup. Will she be thrown off her guard while fighting? /Rated T for Teen because of swearing/
1. One: He Grabbed My Hand?

Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is my first story! :'D Hope you like it! It's Butch x Buttercup. Please notify me if you don't understand something or if there are mistakes in my text! :D More chapters to come!

~~~~~Normal P.O.V~~~~~~

It was a normal evening in Townsvillie... well for Buttercup and Butch that is. On the weekdays the two had been fighting a lot more than usual so it had become a regular "thing" for them. Buttercup was taking her regular patrol around Townsville (Blossom's orders) and she was almost finished when Butch appeared.

~~~~ Butch's P.O.V ~~~~

Buttercup was patrolling Townsville. Probably ordered by Blossom again, heh. She was flying close to the ground around the East end looking in alley-ways for trouble. I knew this was her "sweep" before going home because I'd watched her do it again and again. Today, I had decided to appear when she was done everything.

"Hey Buttermilk," I said while leaning against a streetlight.

She stoped and didn't look or sound shocked at the sound of my voice, she just crossed her arms and said "You again?"

"Did you miss me?" I asked.

"As if," she rolled her eyes.

"Mmmm, I think you did," I said.

She sighed. "Look, let's just make this quick. I'm late with this patrol thing and I have to get back home."

I laughed.

"What?" She said sternly.

"Your like a watch dog, always patroling Townsville. Nothing really happens while your doing it anyways," I said.

"The only reason why you know that is because your always stalking me," She didn't look very amused.

Dammit. How was I supposed to respond to that? Wait! I've got it...

"Because your the only person worth fighting,"

Shit... That wasn't a good response.

"Still, it doesn't explain the stalking part," She said. "But I really don't care right now, let's just get this over with,"

"Ladies first?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Does that mean you make the first move?" She smiled while saying it that time.

Damn. She was really on the ball with comebacks today. Why the hell couldn't I think of a decent one?

"Heh, very funny Sugar but yo-"

"Spice actually," She interrupted me.

"What?" I said.

"It's not 'Sugar' It's Spice," she said smiling.

Screw conversation.

I made the first move. I shot at her with my heat vision but she dodged it. She ran towards me, picked me up and tossed me towards a fire hydrant.

She kneeled down to my level. "A little off guard today?" She asked while smiling.

I mumbled to myself.

"BUTTERCUP! YOU DONE YET? YOU'RE LATE," We both heard Blossom with our super hearing.

"Well. That's my signal to go. You might as well just give up so you don't get hurt again," She said.

She's such a hardass sometimes... The next thing I did was crazy and honestly, I don't know why I did it. She stood up and I grabbed her hand.

Still holding onto her hand, we both just stood there for 5 seconds. She ripped her hand out of my grasp.

"What the hell?" I think she blushed a little... just a little.

"BUTTERCUP!" We both heard Blossom again.

She just flew away, without saying anything. I noticed she flew really fast. That's when something hit me. Like a pile of Bricks or one of Buttercup's super punches. I stood up.

"Oh Buttermilk... if you think I'm off guard today. Just wait until Monday,"

~~~~~ Buttercups P.O.V ~~~~~~~~

Blossom was staring to irritate me... but that definetly didn't match Butch's irritation.

I was flying home thinking about what had just happened. He grabbed my hand... Why did he do that?

"UGH! Just don't think about it!" I said outloud.

I flew down to the steps of my house opened the door to be greeted by Blossom and Bubbles.

"Don't think about what?" Bubbles asked.

"What?" I asked. "Oh, nothing."

"Anyways... your usually late all the time.. care to explain why?" Blossom raised an eyebrow.

"I'm only like 15 minutes late, it's not really a big deal,"

"Yesterday was 20 minutes," Bubbles added.

"Wow, an extra 5 minutes." I shot back.

"Okay," Blossom looked at me questioningly.

"... If you must know, I was taking care of some unfinished business with 'crime'," I said.

"Why didn't you call us over?" Bubbles asked.

"Look guys, It was a couple of robbers by the icecream shop, okay?" I lied.

"Oh, well then why did you sound so defensive about it?" Blossom questioned me like I was doing something wrong.

"Because! I don't need your guy's help for that! If I would have mentioned something you might always be on my back. I don't need someone following me," I said.

"And everyday these 'robbers' have been showing up?" Blossom said.

"No.. Well, yes. I think they're all apart of the same gang. The first day I was late was because I was just bored so I was walking... and Tuesday to today I was catching them and taking them to the police station," I tried to say it like it really happened.

Blossom smiled. "Okay then,"

She went back up to her room. Thank God none of us shared one of those anymore.

"So how many of them were there today?" Bubbles asked.

"Oh, uh... 4. A girl and 3 guys," I said.

"Age range?" Bubbles kept asking questions.

"Oh, I don't know. Does that really matter?" I spat.

"Nah, I was just wondering. When I'm on patrol, I just keep seeing this guy walking, and it's the same guy everytime... He only comes out when it's dark... It's kind of weird,"

"How do you know it was a guy?" It was my turn to ask a question.

"I can tell." Bubbles said.

I sighed. And with that, I went up to my own room.

He... touched my hand... Why did that idiot do that! What right does he have.. "Okay, calm down," I said to myself. He was probably just trying to mess with me. I was tired, so I changed into my pajams, shut off the lights, grabbed my Ipod, put my headphones in my ears and fell asleep.


	2. Two: Confused Yet Buttermilk?

~~~ Buttercups P.O.V. ~~~

Time: 8 A.M. Monday.. In BC's room.

*beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *be- -whhhpp-

"Damn Alarm..."

The weekend went by way too fast.. On Friday I was fighting with Butch and he lost as usual... But then.. He grabbed my hand. You know what? I'm probably making a big deal over nothing. It's because wasn't a big deal, I'm just not used to that kind of stuff. It was awkward, sick and... just plain strange. Hopefully I won't loose focus today. I just need to stop thinking about this.. that's all.

"But it's hard not to," I said to myself.

The whole weekend I was thinking about it. When we were fighting on Tuesday last week Butch had mentioned something that he wasn't going to be here on the weekends, and back then I thought, Good. Then I'll get a break from him. What a moron. Like I cared where he went.

"I'm sooo excited for tonight," I said sarcastically to myself.

I got out of bed and went downstairs. Everyone else was awake of course. They were already eating breakfast at the table so I went in and joined them.

"and don't forget I'm leaving for a Science convention in- Oh! Good morning Buttercup," The professor greeted me cheerfully.

I mumbled... There's really nothing good about the mornings.

"When were you leaving?" Book worm Blossom asked.

"Right. I'm leaving in about 10 minutes and I'll be back on Thursday at around 4 PM ish," He said.

I was only half listening to their conversation... I got myself a bowl of cereal (All Bran) and poured milk into it and started eating it. The room went silent. Everyone was looking at me while I was eating... and I was totally zoned out.

"Uhh.. Buttercup. Is everything okay?" Bubbles asked.

"Myeah, Evweting Fwine," I said while chewing my cereal.

I suddenly realised what was going on. I was eating All Bran cereal. I spit the garbage out of my mouth and back into the bowl.

"YUCK!" I gagged.

"Which reminds me. Buttercup your sisters explained to me what happened yesterday. You're sure everything is okay? Did the robbers say something to you?" The professor asked.

"The 'robbers' didn't say anything to me, I just beat them up, and I'm fine, just a little tired, don't worry about me," I said reaching for the Lucky Charms.

The professor smiled. "Only if you say so"

The three talked for about 2 more minutes and then:

"Well. I should get going now," The professor said.

"Do you need anything before you go?" Blossom asked?

"Yes actually, I need you girls to promise me you'll stay out of trouble," He said.

"Promise," Blossom said confidently

"Promise!" Bubbles copied Blossom

Silence..

"Buttercup?"

"... Yeah, yeah. Promises and what not," I said.

The professor smiled and pick up his breifcase and walked out the door.

I yawned. "Well, time to get ready for school," I walked up to my room.

I changed into black karpis and a green v-neck T-shirt. Sometimes I put on a little mascara.. but today I didn't. People told my my eyelashes were naturally longer anyways. Well.. not like I cared for make-up.. because I don't!

High school is really boring, and thank God today went by fast. Today I had double math in the morning then Science and double ELA. Such a boring day though. Me and Mitch sat beside each other but we got separated for fooling around. All we were doing was talking loudly, that's hardly a crime.

I got home at 3:30 PM. I had to do some more chores now that the Prof was gone. So I finished those and it was 6 when I was done. Ugh.. two more hours till fun time. I decided to waste it away by watching T.V. I just turned 17 a couple of months ago and I still watch cartoons when I'm bored. So what? Everyone does it sometimes. This show called 'Adventure Time' was on. It was actually pretty funny. The ending when the dog.. Jake I think was in the guys pocket was hilarous.

"Buttercup! You ready to go?" Blossom asked.

Damn. But another episode of this show is on!

"Yeah, Just give me like 15 minutes " I said outloud.

"Buttercup! Now!" Blossom said.

Damn.

I got off the chair I was mindlessly watching television on and slowly walked over to where Bubbles and Blossom were.

"Okay, same route as the other days" Blossom said.

"Wait! What about the extra laundry?" Bubbles mentioned.

"Now is not the time Bubbles," Blossom said.

"No, no, no! Let's make this interesting! Whoever gets back last has to do extra laundry!" Bubbles said... ch.. the little 'genius'

"Great idea!" Blossom said.

They both stared at me and grinned.

"Go," Blossom said.

Two colorful streaks, light blue, and pink burst out of the house, flying faster than ever. I was having a pretty boring day.. so I walked. I'm going to be last anyways. My hands were in my pockets and I was walking by my side of the patrolling area.. I was checking each alleyway and street. I thought I saw something suspicious.. but It was a cat. Maybe Butch wasn't here today?

"Thank God." I said to no one.

"Thank him for what Buttermelt?"

Dammit. I was speaking to someone.

~~~~ Butch's P.O.V. ~~~~

I couldn't figure out why she wasn't here today. There was just a girl walking on the street. That's all. When suddenly I heard this girl speak.

"Thank God," She said outloud.

Score. She was here.

"Thank him for what Buttermelt?" I asked. "You know..." I went on you "You almost tricked me when you were walking. If you hadn't said anything I wouldn't have figured out that it was you,"

"My bad," She said.

The streetlight flickered on and when it did you could definelty tell that, indeed, it was Buttercup. My plan actually would work today because she looked great. I walked up to her, she didn't move. She just crossed her arms and glared. Oh man, this was going to be fun.

"You've got some nice clothes on," I smoothly.

She tried to look angry, but I knew she was confused. This was going great already. She didn't say anything. Just kept glaring. I walked in a circle around her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, arms still crossed and hips rested at the side.

I put my hand up to my chin and my other hand on that hands elbow and said:

"Your ass looks great in those kapris," And you know.. I wasn't lying.

Now she was angry. Cha-ching. She made the first move of today's 'fight' She threw a punch at my face. I grabbed her hand.

"Feisty today sweetheart?" I said with a flirty look on my face. I grabbed her other hand.

Her eyes were wide open and she was staring at me, wondering what I was going to do next. I decided to lean in and see what she would do, That got me a smack in the face. My first 'Bitchslap'

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" She demanded.

I rubbed where she had hit me. "Awww. I'm just trying to have some fun," I said. When she's thrown off guard like this... it's kind of cute.

"Then find some other girl, dammit!" She said furiously as she turned around, ready to fly home.

I quickly grabbed her from behind. My hands wrapped around her stomach. When I grabbed her, she made an "Mmph," sound that kind of sounded like a moan.

"Other girls are boring," I said.

She was stiff.

I rested my head on her shoulder and whispered in her ear "You're the only fun one,"

"BUTTERCUP! YOU'RE LATE!" We both heard Blossom & Bubbles with our superhearing.

I picked my head up, hands still around her stomach. "You're sisters are getting in our way all the time,"

She was still quiet. I wish I could see what her face looked like right now. I think she might have been blushing or something, but I couldn't tell.

I put my head on her shoulder again and whispered "Want to ditch them and go somewhere?"

She turned around. My hands were now on her back. She was reaching her head up to mine. I'm 6 foot something and she is at least 5'6.. anyways.. now I was getting confused. What seemed like it would have been a kiss, was actually a kick in the groin... and it fucking stung.

"DAMMIT!" I shouted. I let go of her and curled up on the ground... that really fucking hurt. The worst part was... she won again! But I'm getting closer...

She flew away, even faster than yesterday. After almost 10 minutes of me lyin' there I thought of doing something else. Tomorrow night. 


	3. Three: They Both Start Thinking

~~~~ Buttercup's P.O.V. ~~~~

*After the incident that night*

I flew home even faster than yesterday.. I got in the door and said...

"Yeah, Yeah I'll do the laundry tomorrow," and ran to my room.

That asshole was making moves on me! Why couldn't he have done it on another girl? We are supposed to fight. NOT flirt. I am Buttercup. I do not flirt with other guys. Guys are my best friends. We hang out and do stupid things that get us in trouble. I've never paid much attention to it before, but other girls get jealous of me, real easy. I pretty much know everything about all the guys at school. It's kind of weird I guess. I only have a couple of girls that are my friends... but the majority of them are all guys. But Butch! Ugh. Why is he hitting on me? I freeze up whenever he does it, it's like he's different than other guys. He might be a little attractive but that's about all there is to it. Nothing else!

"What an idiot,"

I was tired so I changed into my PJ's and called it a night.

~~~~ Butch's P.O.V ~~~~

*After the Incident that night*

When the pain in between my legs cleared up I walked home. I didn't feel like flying. I walked in the door and was greeted with..

"Hey, where have you been?"

I shut the door. "No where Boomer," I was half way up the stairs to get to my room, but then I asked him... "Why?"

"I was just curious." he said.

"Actually, both of you have been coming home later," Brick pointed out.

"Boomer has?" I was kind of surprised. That child was always home before dark.

"I've just been walking around at night.. thinking about things," Boomer said.

"And you?" Brick turned towards me.

"It's really nobodys business." I said. We had left the conversation at that and I went up the stairs to my room. I knew Brick was curious but he'd shrugged it off. Boomer was another story though.

I striped of clothes, excluding my boxers at around 11 pm. I needed some time to think. Normally I would be up playing video games... but not tonight. I had just shut off the lights and climbed into bed when..

*knock, knock, knock*

"What ya want?" I was annoyed.

"Can I come in?" Boomer asked.

"Go for it bro,"

He opened the door and almost turned on the light.

"Don't," I said.

I turned on a lamp that was near me. The last thing I needed was my whole room lit up.

"What's up?"

"Just a question I have to ask you," he said without looking at me.

Oh great... brotherly bonding time... how I love this.

I sighed. "Get on with it."

He hesitated, then mustered up the courage to ask me:

"What do you think of the Powerpuff Girls?"

Powerpuff Girls? In my mind there was only Buttercup. The other two didn't really matter. Buttercup was my counterpart after all.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What do you think about them?" He'd asked again.

"I think they're a bunch of goodie-two-shoes girls who are always wasting their time protecting the city," I told him. That was true, but I never told him the whole truth... about Buttercup I mean.

"Y-yeah, I guess so," he stuttered.

"Why? You like Bubbles or something,"

"Um... no. I mean, I like her. She is my counterpart after all... I mean.. we like the same things," He obviously had a crush on Bubbles.

"Well, I guess Buttercup and I are like that too. We both like to fight, get it? Now let me sleep,"

"Um, okay." He shut my lamp off for me and left my room.

Someone understands what I'm talking about? Of all people, Boomer. I don't talk to people like I just did with Boomer, but what the hell? I did like Buttercup because we were similar in a lot of ways, also I found her attractive. But I wanted to be the dominate one and I didn't want her to figure out that I kind of liked her. Kind of. I like fighting, she likes fighting, she wants to win, I want to win. She kept getting lucky last week but this week was totally my week to shine, to prove to her I'm the dominate one and the best. Her getting flustered all the time is what her weakness is. If I have to win our fights that way, then so be it.

I grinned and fell asleep. 


	4. Four: He's On Vacation, She Sleeps Well

~~~~ Butch's P.O.V. ~~~~

Tuesday.

Humm. What to do today? It was only 10:00 AM and as usual, I was bored. I couldn't wait for tonight. Buttercup is at school today. School goes on for too long. Brick being the smartass he is, teaches us everything we need to know. In a couple of years he could go in college or something. Actually, he could do it now... if they allowed 17 year olds to do so.

Me? I'm not smart. But definetly not stupid either.

I changed into my black jeans and dark green shirt that outlined my muscular figure. I'm not terribly 'buff' but I have a build, and it's awesome. Oh and my hair is naturally spiky. I looked pretty good.

I slid down the railing of the staris and skipped in the kitchen. Brick was reading a newspaper and drinking coffee. Who does that?

"So what's on the menu for 'schooling' today Brick? We going to read from your text books?" I asked.

"Nope,"

"Watch an educational video?"

"Nope,"

"Hmmm.. Write something up?"

"Nope,"

"Well... What are we doing today?" I demanded to know.

"We're taking the day off, all three of us are going to the beach in the next couple of towns over for the whole day and one night," Brick said.

"WHAT?" I questioned.

"Isn't it awesome?" Boomer asked.

"No! I mean yes... maybe on the weekend but.. today? Really?"

"I thought you would be happy," Brick looked at me.

"Not today!"

"Yes today," Brick said.

"I have plans!" I protested.

"They're cancelled, We are leaving in thirty minutes. Pack your stuff,"

Dammit Brick.

"I'm not coming,"

"Too bad, It's already booked. Also, I have your Xbox 360 held hostage if you don't come,"

Double Dammit.

~~~~ Buttercups P.O.V ~~~~

I woke up late the next morning and I wanted to fake sick. I was so confused last night. I should have beaten him to a pulp. Just one question was running through my mind. Why the hell didn't he try and beat me up? All he did was flirt with me!

It was 9:08 AM and I was late for school... wait.. what?

"SHIT! Not again!"

I quickly got ready and flew to school.

During school, all I could think about was Butch. Idiot. Anyways... it was lunch time.

"Yo, Butter-fried-chicken! Come over here," Mitch said. I walked over to the lunch table.

"You've been acting strange," He said. "Something up?"

"Nope," I took a huge bite of my sandwhich. "phy phoof phoo phask?"

"Like I said, Your acting strange,"

When school was over. I did almost the same thing as yesterday. Chores, Extra laundry, Very little T.V. and then..

"Buttercup!" the pink nerd called my name.

"Coming..."

"Same thing as yesterday girls, last one back equals extra chores," Blossom directed.

"I'm ready." Bubbles said.

"How about we switch our posts?" I suggested.

"Nope, not for another two weeks or so," Blossom said.

"Ugh,"

"3...2...1... GO!" With that, my sisters flew out.

I flew to do my patrol too. When I was done I actually waited an extra minute for Butch. I knew he was there... At least, I thought he was.

No one was there and for once I was relieved.

"This is awesome!"

I flew back home.

"Your back already?" Bubbles had asked me.

"Yes Ma'm!" I said happily.

Blossom arrived in the door. "Well Bubbles, looks like Buttercup is doing extra chor-" She stopped when she saw me.

I shrugged. "What can I say Bloss, It's just like 'The Tortoise and the Hare',"

My sister looked displeased. "Well. It's fairgame I guess,"

"Haha. Sorry Blossom," Bubbles added.

I got ready for bed. No Butch. No worries. Except I kind of missed kicking his butt.

I slept good that night. 


	5. Five: Get Out Of My House?

~~~~ Butch's P.O.V. ~~~~

Still Tuesday...

"This vacation sucks," I complained to my brothers.

"Really? I'm having fun," Boomer said.

"Lighten up," Brick said.

"I really can't,"

I've been lying on the beach all day, and the whole time girls in bikini's have been trying to flirt with me. But none of them are her. I sighed.

"So is my day going to get better?" I directed that at no one.

Just then, the winds picked up and storm clouds started forming.

"Well at least whoever controls the weather is feeling like you today," Boomer said.

"Shut up Boomer," I said.

We grabbed everything off the beach. The umbrella, the towel, cooler.. and whatever else we had there. We headed towards the 'resort' we were staying at when we got inside the place, it started pouring outside.

"Oh, this makes everything perfect," I said sarcastically.

~~~~ Buttercup's P.O.V. ~~~~

Wednesday...

I woke up early. No Butch last night put me in such a great mood. I just hope he's not there today. But he's probably gone. Still I can't let my guard down. I had let it down once by freezing up when he grabbed me before and I might let it down by being overconfident that he won't show up. Whatever the case, I don't care! I'll kick his butt today if I have too. I won't freeze up!

I changed into a long sleeve shirt that was light green and a pair of skinny jeans. Today I actually put some mascara on and did my hair. Normally, I don't do that. I don't know what came over me!

I found my way downstairs and into the kitchen. Blossom was there.

"You're up early,"

"Of course I am! Wouldn't want to spoil it now would I?"

"Whatever you say Buttercup," My sister said.

"Where's Bubbles?" I asked.

"Asleep. It's 7:00 AM"

Woah. 7? Really? I am NEVER up this early.

"Wow. Well I think I'll have breakfast at 8. I'm going to go for a walk or something,"

"Okay," Blossom said.

I went outside and boy was it ever crazy. Everyone was rushing to work. Well, maybe about 8 cars.. but really? It was 7 o'clock. I started humming to myself as I walked down my street. That's when I saw Mitch.

"Mitch? What are you doing up?" I asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing. I deliver papers, remember?" He said. "What are YOU doing up so early?" he looked confused.

"In a good mood, you deliver to this side of town?" I asked.

"Yeah, they changed up the system... again," he sounded annoyed.

"Hmm. That sucks," I replied.

"Yeah," He said. "Hey, me and the boys were going to go to the mall and check out new music after school? Wanna join us?"

"Sure! I don't have extra chores so I'll come. But only for an hour, I have that stupid patrol thing,"

"Right. Okay, see ya then,"

He got on his bike and went home and I did the same, except, I flew home.

When school was over I did my chores and met up with Mitch & the guys at the mall. We did exactly what he'd said we would and we checked out the music at CD plus and HMV. Some girls take an hour to shop for shoes, for me, it's music.

We all walked out of the mall I bought one CD.

"Got to go, patrol," I saluted to them and they laughed at my joke.

And with that, I flew away.

Back at home, Blossom explained that we were doing the same routes. Again. I don't know why she explains this as the time, when we could just go and get back.

Well I set out on my patrol and got back early again. I was the first one back. Blossom came next and then Bubbles last.

"Your turn Bubbles," I said.

"Darn!"

I went to my room and changed into a tank top and shorts. I was going to have another great sleep.

Boy, was I wrong.

I shut off the lights and walked over to my bed and landed on it with a flop, then I sighed.

"Great day,"

I got under the blankets and closed my eyes. It felt like something got under the covers beside me and... it did. Butch wrapped his hands around me.

"My day was horrible Buttermilk, cheer me up?"

~~~~ Butch's P.O.V ~~~~

Butch's Wednesday Morning.

It was still raining in the morning. Awesome.

I sat down to eat breakfast.

"How'd ya sleep?" Boomer asked.

"Could have been better," I said.

"Morning guys." Brick walked into the room.

"Morning," Boomer said.

"Yo,"

"So, I should probably tell you guys this. I've signed us all up to go to school coming this fall,"

My mouth dropped. "WHAT?"

"You heard me," Brick said.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Boomer said.

"Too bad! TOO BAD? That's a terrible idea!"

"It'll be good for us, especially you, Butch," He said.

Okay. I'm not THAT stupid. But then something flickered in my brain.

"Wait, what school?"

"The one in Townsville," Brick said.

"Yeah, but which one?" I asked.

"The ONLY highschool in Townsvillie," Brick said.

"OH! That one!" I said.

Oh joy, Oh joy. I'm going to the same school as Buttercup. Heh.

"You seem chipper all of a sudden," Boomer said.

I put my feet on the table and leaned back. "Sometimes, you gotta learn to go with the flow,"

********  
>Butch's Wednesday Evening...<p>

When we got back to our house in Townsville I helped unpack everything. Then decided to fly around. I'm still bored okay? I just couldn't wait to see my Buttermuffin tonight. I had planned something great. While I was flying I actually saw her. With a group of guys. They walked into the mall. I didn't want to go inside there so I waited for them to come out. I flew down to the mall's rooftop and sat there. They came out an hour later. She'd bought something. She was headed towards her house now and I followed her. I noticed it was almost time for her to do her "patrol" thing. She and the other two girls flew out of the house.

My plan was officially in action. I entered there house. "Maybe you should lock this thing girls?"

I had to do this quickly. They're house was so big and I prayed no one was there. I searched for Butterpie's room. I looked on the first floor of the house. There was the living room, kitchen and an extra room. There was a basement, but I didn't think her room would be down there.

I flew upstairs and looked in the first door. The room was filled with.. boring scientific stuff. "Ew,"

Second room. Pink... "Ew,"

Third room. Light Blue. It wasn't as bad as the pink but it still wasn't my girl's room.

Fourth room. Bathroom.

Fifth room. Shades of green. Mostly light green.

"Finally!" I said to no one.

She had a nice room. A bit too light for my tastes but it was still nice. She had posters of bands I quite enjoyed myself on her wall. She had a green brown oak bed with green covers and dark green pillows. The pillows were a nice shade of green. There was a desk with a laptop and some DVD's on it. Cream colored carpet and light green walls. The last thing I spied in her room was the green dresser. It had a pretty big mirror in the shape of a heart. Cuuuuute. I wonder if she'll be embarassed by that?

I heard people enter the house downstairs.. I quickly shut off the light and crawled under her bed and waited for her to come in.

When she got in her room, I watched her from under the bed. She went to her dresser got some clothes and went up close to the bed and changed. Sadly, I didn't get to see that, she was too close to the bed for me to see her. She went to the light switch and turned it off and landed on her bed with a flop.

"Great day," She said outloud.

I rolled out quietly from under the bed and got under the covers with her. I wrapped my arms around her and said:

"My day was horrible Buttermilk, cheer me up?"


	6. Six: Shitty Morning, Awesome Night

~~~~ Buttercups P.O.V ~~~~

"My day was horrible Buttermilk, cheer me up?" Butch said. His arms were wrapped around me and my back was turned to him.

Damn. Of all the things he could have possibly done he decides to barge into my room, wrap his arms around me and say 'Oh yeah Buttercup, I was gone for a couple of days, so your gonna cheer me up,' Great. WHY IS HE DOING THIS? I really don't know what to do right now, he's putting me on the spot. I don't want to wake my sisters up, and I don't want them to find out I was late because I was fighting with Butch... what to do.. what to do?

"Uhh..."

"How about a kiss?" He asked... more like 'suggested'

I was silent. I didn't know what to do! I froze up again! Not good! This time I couldn't help it though. I don't want to wake my sisters up. I couldn't fight with him at least not in the house.

"Why are you giving me the silent treatment again? I don't like that," He faked a sad voice but it almost sounded a little truthful.

"Don't touch me," I said quietly.

"Hmmmm?"

"I said don't touch me,"

He brought me closer to him. My heart was beating fast.

"Why? We both know you like it, besides if you didn't like it you'd be punching me right now," he said.

HA! Your wrong. I just don't want to wake my sisters up! Again, it was quiet. Butch let out a sigh.

"Please say something. I've had a terrible day, like you wouldn't believe," Butch said.

I thought about it, then said:

"Really? Well I had great evening yesterday and an even better day today... until you showed up,"

"Which reminds me..." he paused.

"What?" I asked.

"Who were those guys you were hanging out with today?"

"Excuse me?" I said.

"You heard me. Who were they?"

"I knew you were a stalker," I said.

"Answer my question cupcake," He turned me around to face him.

"Just a couple of my friends," I said.

He was talking to me, but I was too busy looking at his face, he looked flirty again. Wait! Idea! Two can play at this game.

"Well, how about it?" He finished.

"How about what?" I asked. I really hadn't heard what he told me.

"Can't focus properly?" He chuckled. "I don't blame you."

He repeated what he had told me before.

"It looked like you were bored with your friends, how about you have some fun with me?" -insert Butches flirty look here-

Like I said. Two can play at this game.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. He showed a little surprised look. He knew as well. Fighters aren't supposed to flirt. I couldn't tell if he liked this or not.

"Just how bad was your day?" I sounded sad.

~~~~ Butch's P.O.V ~~~~

"It looked like you were bored with your friends, how about you have some fun with me?" I said and asked flirtatiously.

It looked like she thought about something. She took her arms and wrapped them around my neck. I was really surprised at first. Then I thought of three things. #1 This might be another 'kick in the groin,' situation. #2 She actually meant it. #3 This was my 'game' if she was actually 'playing' it.. why'd she steal the idea from me? It was my idea to flirt.

"Just how bad was your day?" She sounded sad and her facial expression told me so.

Either she meant it or she was one hell of an actress. Go along with it? Sure. If I touch her or something she'll probably break. Then I'll find out if this is an 'act'

"Actually it was horrible yesterday. First I got a sunburn while I was on the beach, then all these women started talking sweet to me and asked if I wanted to swim with them. But I turned them down because none of them were you. Then it started pouring." He went silent then added "And then today, I saw you hanging with your guy friends and I don't like that," He pouted.

She batted her eyelashes. Shit. She leaned toward me for a kiss. I was ready incase she decided to kick me again. But that never happened. She kissed me. It felt... good, but this was my game. I kissed her back. We kept kissing deeply. She was moaning a little bit and that kind of turned me on... She put her one hand in my hair. We were still kissing. Time to find out if she's being truthful. I lead my hand down to her butt and rubbed it. We continued kissing and I was touching her thighs. I don't think this is a game anymore. That's when she asked:

"Can we go outside?"

Um.. okay.

"I like it in here," I said.

"I do too, but I don't want to wake anyone up," she said.

Makes sense.

"I guess so," I said.

Don't get me wrong, I liked that little make-out session I just had with Buttercup in her bed but I also liked winning when we fought. I didn't know which I liked better. I think I liked her better.

I picked her up and walked towards her window. Set her down, opened the window, picked her up again and flew into the night.

I flew her pretty far from her house.

"This is good," she said.

I led her down to a sky scraper. It was pretty damn tall too. One of the biggest ones in Townsville. You could actually see the stars tonight and the moon was out. It was a pretty setting. I set her down and sat beside her.

She said my name. "Butch,"

"What's up?" I looked at her.

"Did you enjoy this?" she asked.

"Mmmm... Yeah," I replied.

"Good. Cause you're going to enjoy this too," She punched me in hard in the stomach. Ouch.

"I figured you out. I know why you're doing this." She said.

Hmm. So she was a good actress after all. A VERY good one. But I don't know if I, myself, was acting when we were kissing.

"I suspected you were playing the game from the start," I said. I kind of lied. That suspicion went away after I'd touched her... but I said I suspected it anyways. I like seeing her angry side.

"Now that I figured it out. You should probably stop. It won't get 'fun' anymore," she said sounding angry.

"Are you kidding? This is fun right now! I love that angry side of yours."

She lunged at me, I dodged her and flew down towards the streets of Townsville. I hid in an alley way. She followed me but didn't know where I went.

"COME OUT HERE!" I said.

Okay. That I could do. I came out of my hiding place and pinned both of her hands against a brick wall.

"Kiss me again?" I asked.

I think we have an emergency. She was red with blush and anger. Red alert, red alert! Sound the alarms.

"You are such an ass!" she yelled.

"Pretty clever ass, don't you think?

"DOUCHE BAG! Stop harassing me!" she was pissed. She tried breaking free of my grip but it was no use.

"I'm not going to stop, not with the lovely reaction your giving me,"

Her face was expression-less. "Fine."

"What?" I asked confused.

"You win,"

You win... Those words have never tasted so good! I'm so happy right now! I let go of her.

She looked unhappy and she started flying to her house.

"Wait!" I asked.

"What..." She didn't turn to me.

"Where are you going?"

Her back was still turned.

"To my house, obviously," She sounded angry, disappointed and.. it was great.

But I felt... sorry for her...

Maybe those two words were all I ever needed this whole time... I said them outloud to myself.

"You win,"

I hadn't won in so long.

The next morning.. I thought about going to her patrol place again. I was going to do it. But this time, it was going to be different.

I waited for the evening.


	7. Seven: The Swings

~~~~ Buttercups P.O.V ~~~~

Wednesday Night...

I flew home feeling defeated. The dick was never going to stop.

I slept... terribly.

Thursday Morning...

I woke feeling pretty shitty. And went to school.. that's about it.

I got home at 3:30 PM The professor was coming at 4... or something. Hopefully Butch doesn't come into my room. The professor will be up and...

"AAGHH!" I screamed at no one.

Did I enjoy kissing him? Yes. Did I enjoy him touching me? Both yes and no... You don't just pull that shit on someone. Surely he knows that! Idiot! I'm more angry that I lost though. I was on a WINNING streak!

"Fucking Idiot!" I raised my hands Bubbles came around the corner and I smacked her in the face.

"Oh, Sorry. I didn't mean to do that," I said. Really, I didn't.

"Ouch. I don't think I even want to ask," she said.

"You don't want too," I did a facepalm.

* * *

><p>The professor came home at late. It was 6 PM.<p>

"We're going to have to ground you for being late professor," Bubbles said as he entered the door.

The professor laughed. "Sorry girls, traffic was terrible!"

"Excuses," I said.

"How was the convention?" Blossom asked.

"Oh wow! It was great! We showed some of our inventions to the top scientists and-" He went on but I blocked him out.

I suppose I was having a lot of mood swings... but I couldn't help myself.

* * *

><p>It was time to go to hell at 8:45 PM<p>

I did my patrol. No Butch.

Expect the worst. I flew home was just about to go in the door when something grabbed my hand and yanked me backwards. Butch.

"Hey," he said.

"Butch. Not tonight. Please, I was just about to go in," I said

"That's not what I'm here for..."

"What could you possibly want then?" I asked sternly.

"Just... walk with me?" He was acting weird.

"No," I protessted.

He just looked into my eyes. I stared at him then turned my head to the side.

"Okay, just for a little bit,"

We walked to a small playground.. he was nervous.

"Swings?" He asked.

"Sure," I said.

We brought ourselves over to the swings and sat down on them. I looked at him questioningly.

"Well?"

"What?" He asked.

"What do you mean 'what?' ... What do you want Butch?"

"I'm trying to figure that out," he said.

"Your confusing me!" I was annoyed.

"N-no. I want to word this properly," He said.  
>Why's he stuttering?<p>

"I.. feel... un-satisfied," He said. "I won, but I feel empty,"

I listened to him go on.

"I'm so confused... I've never felt this way once I've won,"

I thought about it for a while... and I realised something myself.

"Butch... winning isn't everything." I said.

He paid full attention to what I was about to say next. No smile. Just a blank expression was on his face. I looked at him.

"When you lose.. you get like a little boost. You want to try even harder next time... when you win... it can throw you 'Off guard' and that can put you down,"

"So..." I went on...

"It doesn't really matter if you win or lose.. It benefits both ways," I finished.

It was silent. He swung on the on the swing slowly for a moment.. looked unsurely at the ground... then looked up at the sky and grinned.

"I get it,"

"Cool," I replied.

"You still mad at me?" He asked.

"Yup,"

"Would you be even madder at me if I told you that I'm going to your school in the fall," He said.

"Your not being serious are you?" I asked.

"I'm dead serious,"

I playfully punched him. "I guess I'm just going to have to kick your ass when fall comes,"

"It's not fall just yet Butterfreak.. you've got yourself two more months of school,"

"Yeah," I said standing up.

He watched me walk towards the direction of my house.

Butch was a crazy son of a bitch... and I was... well.. a crazy bitch I guess... who knows... maybe we can hang out this Summer?

~~~~ Butch's P.O.V ~~~~

/evening of Thursday/

I saw her fly home.. I was realling nervous she was about to go in the door when I grabbed her arm and yanked her back...

"Hey," I said trying not to choke on my own words.

"Not tonight. I was just about to go in"

"That's not what I'm here for..."

"What is it then?" she asked.

"Just... walk with me?'

She said no at first. But then I just.. gazed into her eyes.. they were pretty. She gave in and we walked to the playground. We headed for the swings.

"Well?" she asked.

"What?"

"What did you want me here for?" she asked sounding annoyed.

"I'm trying to figure that out," I said.

"You're confusing me!" she said.

"I-I just.. want.. to word this properly. Shit. I stuttered.

"I feel... unsatisfied," "I won, but I feel so empty,"

"Butch... winning isn't everything..." She sounded confident in her words, but I think she was getting it for the first time too.

She explained to me how... you get benefits from both winning and losing. When you lose... you want to try more... Well, harder the next time... When you win... well you win.. but you can also become overconfident with yourself.

"I get it,"

"Cool,"

"You still mad at me?"

"Yup"

"Would you be even more mad if I said I was coming to your school this fall?"

She looked a little worried.

"You serious?" she asked.

"Dead serious,"

She punched me playfully. "Well. Then I get to kick your ass,"

"It ain't fall yet Butterfreak, you got yourself two months of school left before summer, then it's fall," I said.

She chuckled "Yeah,"

With that, she got up and I watched her leave for her house.

Buttercup was a crazy bitch... and I was well... a crazy son of a bitch... and who knows... maybe I can make her my girlfriend when school starts, or better yet, in the summer.

The END~!

/ Authors Note: HOLY CRAP! I am DOOONE. C: I may continue this but I doubt it... (Sorry for the cheesy ending) O_o Please review this/comment whatever and tell me what you think of it. Remember it IS my first story! C: If they're are any mistakes... please let me know! (Like spelling/wording) etc.. I think the ending works for both continuing and not continuing it... I really don't wanna continue it though.. Thanks for reading my fanfic! Have a good day! - Carnivals /


End file.
